Love at First Site
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Allen is involved with a chat group that shares similar interests and they're all great friends. So what happens when one of his own friends join to spice up relationships? Laven. Other pairings undecided. Rating may change. Dedicated to NoName-chan and the rest of my kittehs.
1. Chapter 1

Allen sighed as he clicked on another bubble. He had been doing nothing with his life so far, despite the fact that he tried so hard to do so. His guardian had been constantly up his ass about getting a job, with no luck. Don't get him wrong, he _did _apply for jobs...his presence just wasn't ever accepted. No one ever thought that he'd be good use to them since he wasn't eighteen. Since alcohol was sold _everywhere _nowadays, you had to be eighteen to actually sell it. Allen had turned eighteen eight months ago but it never crossed his mind that someone would actually hire him now. He took up a babysitting job for a woman named Emilia to babysit her nine year old little brother named Timothy, but Cross, his _loyal _guardian supplied with 'that's not a real job, you idiot' and told him to go fill out applications. However, it was raining that day, so Allen decided to just fill them out online. He'd done this several times before, but no one ever hired him because he wasn't eighteen and he already long since gave up on restaurant jobs ever since he turned sixteen.

The white haired teenager stared at the option of whether or not to 'attach a resume'. Funny thing really, it seemed like the whole week they were teaching students to create resumes their Sophomore year, he just _had _to be absent that week from a cold he got when Cross pushed him down a hill into _freezing _water. He was actually off for a few weeks since he was in the hospital, but he did get excused. Even if he _did _get excused though, there was no way for him to ask about making resumes now or it would slow down the class, not to mention he was always busy getting Cross money after school. He did learn once when he was in a certain class his Senior year, but he didn't really get the gist of it so he didn't exactly want to fuck up his chance at getting a job. So, he clicked on the option 'I do not want to attach a resume' and checked over his application, making sure nothing was out of order, and clicked the 'x' button. Stretching, Allen got up and walked around the house for a bit, wondering if he should fill out another application or call the place he just applied for to make sure they got his application. _I'll wait a few days for them to call me and if they don't, then I'll just call them. Easy as that. _He told himself and walked back upstairs.

He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time; _but how many days should I wait? Five? _He wondered, scratching the tip of his scalp. _I'll wait five days then. _He thought to himself. _At most a week and if Cross questions me then I'll just tell him that I already filled out an application...he hasn't been here for a week anyways I doubt he'll come back soon. _Allen thought and closed his eyes, sighing yet again. All he wanted to do all day was laze around. He hadn't been able to do that lately since Cross had been working him to the bone to clean the entire house every single day and then sending him out to illegally obtain money for him. Still, that was just how he lived and that's how he always lived ever since his father died of shock.

That day had been quite different, Allen had to admit.

Both him and his father went through shock...even though he was the only one who survived. He managed to pull through though. Mana would always talk to him about moving on no matter what, so Allen did. He wasn't exactly close with Mana's family, neither was he really wanted, so Mana had already arranged for him to stay with Cross. Allen didn't really think about it much unless it was one of those nights where he thought about _everything _that was depressing. He may have cried once or twice during those nights and he didn't really know _why _he suddenly felt like that, what he _did _know was that he thought about things that could make him feel down for a week or two. Even so, Allen moved on. Even if his 'family' hated him, he didn't really think about it much. Whenever he heard the word 'family', he thought of Cross. He wasn't sure why though since Cross was his godfather, just a friend of Mana's, and not to mention outright rude and cruel. Still, there was something about him that made him seem like an uncle to Allen.

He'd never admit that aloud, of course.

The next day came and gone and Allen, once again, found himself doing absolutely _nothing _on the internet. He had a Facebook, which he only used to talk to a few of his friends. He didn't have many friends. He had a lot in school, but it seemed that once you left, your friends stopped caring and only a few of them stayed. Allen didn't really need that many friends anyways. With a lot of friends came a lot of responsibility, which meant he'd have to hang out with every single one of them and Allen just didn't have that kind of time. Well, actually, he probably did have that kind of time, but he honestly didn't care for it. So, his only friends were Fou, Shifu, Rikei, Lou Fa, and Bak. One of those was a teacher. It was always fun hanging out with them, but Allen had a feeling that Lou Fa had a crush on him and he didn't exactly like her that way. Other than those five, Allen also had online friends.

He had a lot more online friends than he did real life friends. The only reason he had friends online was because...well...in a way, it was probably because he was a fudanshi. He was reading a fanfiction that belonged to a girl and he quite liked it actually so in the end they started rambling to each other about everything and she decided to set up a chat that would later be named as 'The Exorcists' because of the anime they loved most. When Allen 'joined' this group chat, there was already a girl named Miranda in it, but she didn't talk often...or well, not as much as Allen and Lenalee talked to each other. Along the way of gathering up members, Lenalee asked if she could add her own friends to the group. She claimed that they kind of liked manga and anime, but they weren't really big shippers on BL.

They were also guys.

Allen came to know them as Lavi and Kanda. At first, even though they weren't interested in BL, Allen really thought that the two of them were secretly dating or something. It seemed that Lavi would always purposefully find ways to piss Kanda off by calling him 'Yuu' and apparently he did get pissed off, even though Lavi wasn't really saying it...he was typing it...later, a boy who _was _interested in BL joined; his name was Daisya, but he left them soon after and just randomly disappeared. Then there was Chaoji, which everyone had their own dislike for. He seemed to be a bit...hateful of Allen...well, Kanda was too, but Allen found picking fights with the long-haired man quite fun. Chaoji just pointed out his flaws and was an overall dick to him. There was also a woman named Hevlaska who was like the mother of the group. She wasn't really into anime or manga all that much, she appreciated comics, but she was usually the one that would listen to you if you rant. There was also Suman, but he left shortly after too and no one ever saw him again. There was a man named Krory too and he had the sharpest teeth Allen had ever seen...kinda like a vampire. There were plentiful others in the chat, but usually Allen only spoke with Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. He took quite a liking to Lavi actually. He always seemed so upbeat and cheerful, yet he understood the dark sides of people. Allen decided that if he lived close to them, Lavi would definitely be his best friend.

Overall, it was really fun and Allen hoped he'd stay with them forever, even if he never got to see them.

"Knock, knock!" A voice chimed from the front door downstairs. "I'm comin' in! That's what he said!"

"Fou?" Allen thought aloud to himself.

"Fou! It's unprofessional to barge into someone's house like that!" Shifu scolded.

"Since when are we tryna be professional? It's just Allen!" She said loudly and Allen could hear her coming up the steps. He x'd out his Fanfiction tab (Fou knew that he was into that stuff, but he felt like the others didn't really need to know) and minimized the chat where they were currently talking about their OTPs. As arrogant as it sounds, Lavi tended to ship _himself _with things. Allen spun around just as the door opened.

"Hello, Fou, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"Yo, short stack!" Fou greeted. "Come on get ready, we're going night swimming!" She announced.

"Uh, okay..." He mumbled and spun around to log off of his computer. This wasn't really strange. Fou would always show up uninvited to either take Allen out or just hang out because she felt bored. Fou took the others downstairs to raid his fridge and Allen quickly got ready to go swimming. He grabbed his phone and opened up the Facebook messenger app to see if they were still chatting about pairings as he sat on his bed.

_Lenalee: I dunno, I kinda shipped you and Kanda for awhile_

_What the hell are they talking about? _Allen wondered incredulously.

_Lavi: Really?! Dude, that is so funny!_

_Kanda: Che, why the fuck would you ship me with THAT thing_

_Lavi: Aweh, Yuu! You're sooo meeean!_

_Lenalee: Yeah, now I don't really ship you guys anymore..._

_Lavi: Why not? O.o_

_Lenalee: Because I just don't...anyways, if you were to ship two guys, who would you ship?_

_Lavi: Hmmm I think I'd ship Kanda and Allen..._

_Allen: e.e what._

_Lavi: Oh shit..._

_Kanda: What the fuck is wrong with your head you stupid rabbit!? If ANYONE were to ship that idiot with someone it'd be with you moron_

_Lenalee: This is quite interesting..._

_Lavi: I'M SORRY ALLEN I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE ACTIVE! YOU JUST SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED ON US MAN!_

_Lenalee: Well at least we know how to summon him back xD_

_Allen: My friends just came over and asked to go night swimming with me so..._

_Lavi: Night swimming? That sounds like fun! Are you goin to a lake?_

_Allen: No, my friend owns a pool, we're just going to her house..._

_Lavi: Laaaameee wait a GIRL? Oooh Allen you bad boy!_

_Lenalee: ...wait what I thought you were gay...damn..._

_Allen: O_O why would you think that?_

_Lenalee: idk because you're interested in yaoi and stuff..._

_Lavi: WHOA wait WHAT_

_Allen: ...how did you not know that...?_

_Lenalee: o-o...I thought you knew, Lavi..._

_Kanda: Pfft, he probably wasn't even paying attention when you added him_

_Lenalee: Probably not_

_Lavi: Dude, I didn't know guys were interested in that..._

_Allen: Well my bad for being different_

_Lavi: Damn, no wonder you and Lenalee get along so well_

_Lenalee: .-. didn't I tell you how I met him already? You know how my stories are..._

_Lavi: ...wait, but I just thought he read your funny ones like I did..._

_Lenalee: ...no he reads the other ones too..._

_Lavi: ...even the rated m ones? O_O_

_Allen: Even the rated m ones. I particularly like those ones actually..._

_Lavi: YOU PERV_

_Allen: Like YOU can call me that -_-_

_Lenalee: xD_

_Toma: What did I just walk into..._

_Lavi: Omg Toma no xD_

_Lenalee: Poor Toma_

_Lenalee: Anyways, you said you were going night swimming? You should take pictures!_

_Allen: ...I'm not really much of a picture person..._

_Lavi: Oh come on don't be like that! Just cause you look a little different doesn't mean you don't look good!_

_Lenalee: ...did you just say Allen looks good?_

_Allen: O_o_

_Lavi: er no I didn't mean it like that..._

_Allen: I'm pretty sure none of you even know what I look like..._

_Lenalee: We don't! Which is why you should take pictures! We don't care what your arm looks like! Besides, you've shown us a picture of THAT!_

_Allen: do you have any idea how hard that was? .-._

_Lenalee: Probably really hard..._

_Lavi: That's what she said_

_Lenalee: God damn it Lavi_

_Lavi: ;)_

_Allen: I don't really have that much room on my phone anyways..._

_Lenalee: Camera?_

_Allen: Don't own one..._

_Lenalee: Have a friend send them to you?_

_Allen: I wouldn't be able to save them anyways..._

_Lenalee: Well then how about we invite one of YOUR friends to the chat?_

_Allen: ...idk...that might not be a good idea..._

_Lenalee: Why's that?_

_Allen: *slow shrug*_

_Lenalee: *stalks your profile* Hmmm who to adddd ;D_

_Allen: ...please don't..._

_Lenalee: Why nooooot?_

"Whatchu talkin' about there short stack?"

"Jesus Chirst!" Allen exclaimed, looking behind him to see Fou looking over his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you're _not _talking about our lord and savior." Fou hummed. Allen rolled his eyes at her.

"Lenalee just wants to add one of my 'friends' to the chat. I don't even talk to half of my friends on Facebook." Allen muttered.

"You don't even talk to any of them...besides me...wait a second, why can't she just add me?" Fou asked brightly. "I like anime."

"You like three animes..."

"Soooo? Come oooon add meeeee!"

"It's not happening..." Allen mumbled and Fou snatched his phone away, accidentally hitting the record button.

"I think I hit the wrong button." She hummed.

"Stop that, give it back!" Allen muttered and seethed when she waved it above his head.

"Come on, short stack, reach for it~!" She sang, still holding onto the button.

"My name is Allen!" Allen chirped and reached for it. "That is no fair, you have an advantage!"

"What's that?" Fou asked with a sly grin.

"You're standing on my bed! You're shorter than I am!" He growled.

"Come and get it, beansprout~!" She mocked and ran around the room.

"Would you stop being so imma-AH!" Allen screamed when he tripped over his fan.

"Pffffffft, smooth move there."

"Shut up!" Allen blushed. The door slammed open and Rikei ran in, tripping over Allen and falling on the bed.

"YOUR CAT IS CLAWING OFF MY FACE HELP ME IT'S EVIL!" He screamed.

"Timcanpy is _not _evil!" Allen retorted, helping himself up. Fou just stared at the two of them as they started bickering about his cat before pulling at each others clothes.

"Well...that escalated quickly...eheheh...that's what he said..." Fou murmured to herself, not realizing that she had started recording again.

"I thought the saying was 'that's what she said'?" Shifu asked.

"It is, but Allen's gay soooo..."

"I'm not gay!" Allen shouted from where Rikei and he had just pulled each others shirts off.

"Really? Because you kinda look like it right now since you're ripping his clothes off..." Fou mumbled.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Allen shouted.

"Uwahhhh! W-Walker, y-y-your sh-shirt! Where did it g-gooo ahhh!" Lou Fa screamed from the doorway.

"Lou Fa's having a nosebleed." Shifu observed.

"Shit, what the hell is going on right now...?" Fou asked. "All of this for a petty little phone..."

"AHHHH!" Rikei suddenly screamed and they all looked over to see him on the floor clutching at his...oh dear...

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I am _so _sorry! I d-didn't mean to d-do that!" Allen apologized quickly.

"Holy shit, short stack, did you just kick him in the nuts?" Fou asked with disbelief.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT'S A FORCE OF HABIT!"

"F-force of habit..." She mumbled.

"AGH YOU JUST! I! I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF!" Allen shouted.

"...Fou, please remind me to never try and attack Allen _ever." _

"No! I wouldn't! Ugh!" Allen huffed and rubbed Rikei's back. He then let out a _very _unmanly screech when Rikei decided to get payback. He wailed with pain and Lou Fa simply blushed.

"Was that revenge really worth it, Rikei?" Fou asked.

"It was so worth it...hurts, doesn't it?" Rikei asked, his voice a few octaves higher than normal as he stared Allen in the eyes, tears almost falling down his face.

"It's different...you did it on purpose..." Allen's voice was a _lot _higher than before...and he had an accent so that made it all the more funnier. "I did it on accident..."

"Well...uh, while you two crybabies lay on the floor like idiots, I'm gonna like figure out how to work this dumb phone..." Fou mumbled.

"You're recording audio, Fou, here, let me help..." With that, the recording stopped.

_Lavi: ..._

_Lenalee: ..._

_Toma: ..._

_Kanda: ...what the fuck...?_

_Lenalee: I believe someone had stolen Allen's phone and chaos ensued with it..._

_Lavi: Jesus Christ I can feel the pain..._

_Kanda: Dumb fucks._

_Toma: ...did he say that he did that by habit?_

_Lavi: ...I ache..._

_Lenalee: xD_

_Toma: Poor kid._

_Lenalee: I wonder how short he is..._

_Lavi: Are you cereal, Allen just got kicked in the balls and you wanna know how tall he is?_

_Lenalee: But that girl kept calling him short._

_Allen Walker added Fou Chang to the conversation_

_Lenalee: Oh great..._

_Lavi: I'm kinda scared...shit is he gonna be ok?_

"I did it!" Fou said triumphantly.

"With my help of course..." Shifu mumbled and looked over at the two who were still laying on the floor. "So, uh, are we going to go night swimming or what?" He asked. The two didn't budge.

"I'm never moving again..." Allen whispered, curling up against the bed.

"But swimming!" Fou urged. "Don't make me go psycho." Hearing that, the two of them immediately stood up and almost fell over from the pain. Fou grinned and skipped out the door, dragging Shifu and Lou Fa with her. Rikei followed after before Allen could get back at him for kicking him...they all followed Fou downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for Allen to gather his things. Fou blinked several times when her phone started buzzing wildly. She pulled it out and narrowed her eyes at it. The messenger app was going _nuts. _

_Lenalee: Do you think she'd show us pictures?_

_Lavi: That's what he said_

_Lenalee: Can you not?_

_Lavi: ...:'(_

_Toma: *shakes head*_

_Lenalee: xD_

_Fou: hi guyz!_

_Lenalee: Speak of the devil! Hello and welcome!_

_Fou: uh thanks i guess..._

_Lenalee: ..._

_Fou: wat_

_Lavi: ..._

_Fou: WAT_

_Lenlaee: *I *guys *what_

_Lavi: I knew that was coming xD_

_Fou: ...ooooh grammar nazi_

_Lenalee: :P_

_Fou: ;)_

_Lavi: o.o_

_Fou: Sooooo, who are you guys?_

_Lavi: Lavi Deak Bookman! :D_

_Lenalee: Lenalee Lee_

_Lavi: Oh yeah and there's probably Yuu too_

_Kanda: Don't you fucking call me that, stupid rabbit_

_Fou: ...Yuu?_

_Lenalee: That's Kanda's first name, but he just goes by Kanda._

_Fou: Oh...weirdooo_

_Kanda: Fuck you_

_Fou: When, where, and what position? ;D_

_Lavi: O_O OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

_Lenalee: *giggles*_

_Kanda: I hate you_

_Fou: Awe, are you all butthurt ;3_

_Lenalee: Before he explodes, can I ask you a favor, Fou?_

_Fou: Um...maybe? Depends what it is_

_Lenalee: Can you tell us what Allen looks like?_

_Fou: ...uh, why not? He's got white hair for one_

_Lavi: ...white? o-o is it dyed?_

_Fou: Nah, and he's got gray eyes too_

_Lenalee: Cool o.o_

_Fou: No way, he's a total cutie but he does have a cool red scar on his face_

_Lavi: From what? :0_

_Allen: -3-_

_Lavi: ..._

_Lenalee: ..._

_Toma: ..._

_Fou: Oi, are you done gettin' ready? Get down here!...haha that's what he said._

_Lavi: LOL GOOD ONE!_

_Fou: Thanks! :D_

_Toma: What are you, a fem!Lavi?_

_Allen: She's more violent_

_Fou: I'm only violent when I need to be :)_

_Allen: Liar_

_Fou: :) speaking of violent are you done?_

_Allen: Yeah, yeah, brt_

_Lenalee: ...well. Fou, you said Allen was cute, right? Can you send us a picture?!_

_Fou: Allen doesn't like pictures but I do have some of him. They weren't taken with his permission though so..._

_Allen: FOU_

_Fou: :D?_

_Allen: I TOLD YOU NO_

_Fou: ^u^_

_Fou sent a picture _

They all stared at the picture for a long time. You could definitely tell that Allen wasn't looking at the camera. He was talking to a brunet boy and looked mildly pleased about the topic. He looked happy and just all over adorable.

_Allen: My life is over._

_Lenalee: Aweeeee you're so cute!_

_Fou: Told ya_

_Allen ...:(_

_Lenalee: Really! You're so adorable, Allen!_

_Fou sent a picture. _

They all gawked at the picture she sent, including Allen. Fou really didn't mean to send that picture...or to show anyone that she had that picture to begin with. It was one night when she was sleeping over and he was getting dressed into his pajamas. He had just taken off his shirt when Timcanpy, his cat, had started eating his food so he looked away from the door and Fou snapped the shot. It showed off his abs that Lenalee didn't think Allen would even have. He seemed too cute to work out.

_Fou: Oops, wrong one._

_Allen: DASLFKJKLEJAWGKLEHAEWRJKLEGJADKLS;AJFKLEHGAOEAIJCEWAWENGKDLSAE?!_

_Lenalee: Hot damn._

_Lavi: ..._

_Toma: ..._

_Allen: WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT AND WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT OH MY GOD FOU_

_Fou: I couldn't help it, I'm sorry, you're too cute._

_Lenalee: ...you guys aren't dating, are you?_

_Allen: NO!_

_Fou: Pfft Allen's gay_

_Allen: I AM NOT_

_Fou: Jk he's in denial now_

_Allen: That's it, I'm not going night swimming with you._

_Fou: Yes you are silly get your ass down here_

_Allen: Nope._

_Lenalee: xD_

_Lavi: ...holy shit, Allen, what do you lift?_

_Allen: QnQ_

_Lenalee: Aweeeee_

_Toma: I have to say that I'm jealous._

_Allen: ..._

_Lavi: ..._

_Lenalee: ..._

_Kanda: Weak_

_Lenalee: ...Allen, you should listen to Fou, you're adorable._

_Fou: Adorkable more like it_

_Allen: I hate you_

_Fou: Pshhh_

_Fou: If you don't come down here in five seconds, I'm going up there and dragging you down here_

_Lenalee: o.o;;;_

_Lavi: xD_

Fou grinned when she heard a loud thud upstairs, which was most likely Allen tripping. She pocketed her phone and stood up, stretching. "So, who's ready to actually do this this time?"

"Finally..." Rikei muttered.

Fou darted one more glance to her phone to see that Lenalee herself messaged her instead of in the chat.

_Lenalee: Can you take more pictures of him?_

_Fou: Hell yeah_

_Lenalee: By the way, don't tell Lavi I told you this, but I think he has a crush on Allen._

_Fou blinked several times._

_Fou: Are you fuckin' serious that is amazin'_

_Lenalee: RIGHT?! He talks about him a lot and about what he says even if we were there when it happened. I tried asking him about him dating guys, but he brushed me off like no man I need this to happen xD he does flirt with a lot of girls though but I'm pretty positive he's fond of Allen. To what length...idk_

_Fou: We need to set them up...what kinda guy is Lavi?_

_Lenalee: He's really funny, flirty, does stupid things a lot. Summing it up in one word, he's childish. He also plays pranks on everyone_

_Fou: Is he hot_

_Lenalee: Totally._

_Fou: He's gotta be Allen's kinda guy_

_Lenalee: ...are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Fou: That we're definitely about to play fucking matchmaker? Hell fucking to the yeah._

Allen and Lavi had no idea what they were in for.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Fou began to ask very suspicious questions about him.

After a few embarrassing pictures of him sleeping, he woke up to the sound of screaming. He bolted downstairs to make sure no one was in any life-threatening danger...but, alas, it was just Rikei setting spaghetti on fire...again...which made Allen wonder briefly why he was making spaghetti in the morning anyways. Dismissing it as being insane, he continued on with his conversation with Fou, which started out with a "What do you think of Lavi?" from Fou.

"Why?" Allen asked suspiciously as he poured a certain bitter, morning liquid into his coffee mug and added necessities to make it more sweet.

"Just curious. I figured I'd start with him."

"What do you mean?" Allen sipped his coffee and winced at the hot temperature. Too hot.

"Like, Lenlaee, Kanda, all that. Just answer the question."

"Lavi, huh?" He hummed to himself. "He's a dork."

"...that's it?"

"That's all that needs to be said." Allen insisted, taking an ice cube from the freezer and plopping one in his too-hot-sweetness.

"No 'he's cute'? No 'he's funny'? No 'he's stupid'? None of that?"

"I question you on the first one, but yeah. None of that. He's just a big dork."

"Describe 'dork.'" Fou asked with air quotations. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Like..." He thought for a moment. "The kinda guy who sings in his underwear and dances around the house when he's home alone."

"Pfft. Yeah, he does seem that way."

"He _is_ that way."

"How do you know? You've never met him."

"Um...we talk everyday?" Allen supplied.

"_Every_day?"

"Yes, _every_day."

"But Lenalee said that the chat is quiet at times and there's been a time where no one talked for a few days."

"By talking I mean we message each other directly one on one."

"_Oh?" _She asked, a sly smile forming onto her face. "What do you guys talk about?"

"Why are you so curious anyways?" Allen countered.

"Because that's just how I am. Now spill."

"We talk about the weather." Allen replied shortly. Fou gave him a long stare before shaking her head.

"Who the fuck talks about the weather?"

"You sound like Kanda..." Allen grumbled. "And we do. We just talk about everyday things. It's been quite a cold Spring this year." He muttered sourly, looking down at his phone to see that he received a text from Lavi about one of his dates the other week and what Allen thought about it. Allen clicked his screen off with an eye roll and pocketed his phone.

"What else?" Allen paused and lifted his mug to his mouth, sipping it.

"Dates." Fou felt her heart skip a beat.

"Liiiiike?"

"Dates that he takes girls out on? He talks about that a lot." Fou's heartbeat slowed down extremely, hearing those words.

"Oh." _But Lenalee said..._Fou took out her phone too and begin to message said pig-tailed girl.

_Fou: I thought you said Lavi had a crush on Allen..._

_Lenalee: He does, why?_

_Fou: Allen just said that Lavi messages him about dates he takes girls out on -3-_

_Lenalee: ...I didn't even know they messaged each other one on one...what do they talk about? Other than Lavi's odd dates?_

_Fou: ...the fucking weather._

_Lenalee: ...who talks about the weather...?_

_Fou: Them apparently._

_Lenalee: Well at least we're slightly progressing..._

_Fou: Slightly is an understatement._

_Lenalee: ...actually...maybe not...Lavi doesn't talk about his dates with a lot of people. I mean, if something reminds him of one of them, he will, but he doesn't go out of his way just to tell one of us about it...maybe it's a sign..._

_Fou: ...maybe..._

"So what does he say about these dates?" Fou asked, continuing her messaging with Lenalee.

"Usually he points out flaws or little things about the girls." Allen paused. "Now that I think about it...I don't think I've ever heard him compliment them...I wonder why he even bothers going out with them if he isn't interested. I heard some people date each other for sex...do you think he's doing that?" Allen asked bluntly.

"The way you so calmly put that impresses me, Allen." Fou replied. Allen shrugged.

"I've learned a lot since high school."

"Obviously, but where was I?" She mumbled. "Anyways, how does bowling sound?"

"Bowling? Last night was swimming...what's got you so hyped up lately?"

"This bitch has a job." She winked.

"Really? Then shouldn't you be saving it to buy a car or something?" Fou waved him off.

"Nah, Bak's gonna give me his old piece of shit."

"Aren't old cars death machines?"

"Yeah, but who cares? As long as it gets me where I need to go, I'm good."

"If you insist."

"When are you getting a job?" She asked, sweat dropping when Allen's expression darkened.

"I already put in a few apps two days ago. I'm going to see if they call me first and then I'm going to call them after five days."

"Seems legit. Get ready, we gotta go do some stuff before I go to work."

"Where do you work?"

"Taco Bell."

"Ah..." Allen mumbled and dumped the last sugary bit of coffee down the sink before heading to the bathroom to change his clothes. _My wallet's upstairs, I should get that...I don't think Fou would be so happy if I ate her wallet to a hole. _Allen thought and headed upstairs. Fou, meanwhile, began to talk in 'the chat' as they liked to refer it to.

_Fou: Fuck yeah, bowling~!_

_Lenalee: O.o?_

_Fou: We're going bowling ;3_

_Lenalee: Sounds fun c:_

_Lavi: I wanna go bowling!_

_Fou: ...then go bowling?_

_Lavi: I can't, I have work to do v-v_

_Fou: ...work?_

_Lavi: Yeah, like, homework. I am in college, after all_

_Fou: ...really?!_

_Lavi: Um...yeah...?_

_Fou: Pfft, I didn't realize idiots could make it into college_

_Lavi: QnQ_

_Lenalee: xD so mean_

_Fou: I try ;D_

_Lenalee: So are you taking everyone bowling?_

_Fou: Yep!...everyone is here...except Allen, he went upstairs to get something I think I wasn't really listening :l_

_Lenalee: xDDDD ouch. Poor guy. _

_Lavi: Send us a pictureee_

_Fou: How about a video? All us babes deserve spotlight~ even if Shifu does look a little creepy_

_Lenalee: ouch. Again. xD_

_Fou: ;)_

_Fou sent a video message. _

Everyone clicked on it and watched it with a smile. She had to've recorded this beforehand to get it to be more than fifteen seconds long. Lavi watched as she showed and introduced everyone to the camera. _"I wonder what's taking Allen so long..." _She wondered to herself. _"This sunlight is killing my eyes ugh." _She moved the screen to shield her eyes, just as Allen was coming downstairs in the background. _"So, question, how are we getting th-" _Allen tripped over...whatever the hell that thing was and face planted the floor. Lavi winced just watching it. The boy sat up with tears that had to be from pain in his eyes. _"Uwahhh, owwww...what did I trip over?" _Fou smirked towards the camera and gestured to the cute, little white haired teen. _"Allen Walker, everyone." _Allen looked up and blushed, seeing a red icon on her phone screen. _"Please tell me you did _not_ get that..." _She grinned. _"I so did." _

_Lenalee: omg xDDD what did he trip over?_

_Fou: ...a rug...I think? Yeah, it's all wrinkled so..._

_Lavi: Omg he is so bae xD_

_Fou: AWE_

_Lavi: o^o;;?_

_Lenalee: xD_

_Kanda: Wow, what a fucking idiot._

_Allen: Takes one to know one, BAKAnda. -3- _

_Kanda: Fuck you._

_Fou: xD  
_

_Fou: Sorry, Kanda, I don't ship it._

_Kanda: The fuck are you talking about_

_Fou: ;D_

_Kanda: Bitch_

_Fou: Thank you~_

The chat grew a little quiet, so Lavi messaged Allen to tease him.

_Lavi: Smooth move there, babe._

_Allen: -_-_

_Allen: My name is Allen_

_Lavi: I know~ _

_Allen: That rug shouldn't have been wrinkled._

_Lavi: There, there *pats shoulder* everyone fucks up sometimes. _

_Allen: Shut up_

_Lavi: D: _

_Allen: Don't you dare_

_Lavi: ;n;_

_Allen: Stop_

_Lavi: QnQ_

_Allen: UGH_

_Lavi: TT^TT why you no love meeee (~;n;)~ _

_Allen: What the heck is that _

_Lavi: That's me reaching out to hug you but your too cold to accept it_

_Allen: you're*_

_Lavi: Oh no...you're turning into Lenalee..._

_Allen: xD you got it right that time! :D_

_Lavi: -_-_

_Allen: Love youuuu xD_

"Whatcha talkin' bout?" Fou asked, looking over his shoulder. Allen quickly clicked Lavi's face to minimize his messenger bubble.

"Hm?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Lavi. He made fun of me. This is your fault, you know." Fou beamed at his accusation.

"Cute. Anyways, are we going to go or what?"

"Yeah, like I was trying to ask _earlier_, how are we going to get there?"

"Walk."

"Fou, please..."

"It's not that far! Come on!"

And so, they spent the rest of the day bowling and then hanging out and going out to eat. From time to time, Fou would capture pictures of Allen nearly dropping his ball, or catching a few videos of him accidentally throwing his ball and it landing with a loud thud on the floor. They ended up having to get bumpers put on because he sucked...really bad. She sent many of said embarrassing moments to the chat and grinned away as he sulked in a chair. They had fun though. Fou ended up winning with Shifu in second and Rikei in third. Lou Fa was in third, and she tried cheering Allen up, but seeing as her score was higher than his, it just wasn't working. They ate at a Chinese place, bringing up the topics of Pandas in the chat.

_Lavi: I call my grandfather panda. He looks like a panda._

_Allen: How can someone look like a panda?_

_Lavi Bookman sent a picture message_

_Fou: Holy shit he DOES look like a panda_

_Allen: o_o;;_

_Lenalee: xD he is quite unique, huh? _

_Lavi: See, Lena? He looks like a panda, I TOLD you. _

_Allen: That reminds me, I saw this one shirt at the thrift store the other day and it had a picture of a Kanda with a mustache on it_

_Allen: OH GOD_

_Allen: NO GUYS NOT KANDA_

_Allen: PANDA_

_Allen: PANDA I MEANT PANDA _

_Lavi: PFFFFFT OMG I _

_Lenalee: *dying*_

_Fou: Pfft, he couldn't even finish a sentence. _

_Allen: I meant panda ;n; why is Kanda saved into my pho-FOU_

_Fou: It kept trying to correct it when I jacked your phone so. _

_Allen: Dx_

_Lenalee: xDD_

_Lavi sent a picture message._

Lavi did something dangerous just then. He sent a picture of Kanda with a mustache photoshopped onto his face. Despite the danger he would soon be in, Fou and Allen started laughing hysterically in the crowded restaurant. They were literally dying of laughter. Allen definitely made sure to save that picture. They continued to laugh until Shifu and Rikei elbowed them, gesturing to all the glares they were getting for the disruption.

_Kanda: I'm going to fucking KILL you, rabbit._

_Lavi: Shit...I'm sorry Yuu, I'm dying...can't kill me if I'm dying xDDD _

_Kanda: The next time I see you, you're dead. _

_Lenalee: I love you guys xD_

_Lavi: Omg now I want to make this a shirt_

_Kanda: I'll rip it apart. And then I'll rip you apart. And then I'll burn you with it. _

_Toma: ...pfft. _

_Lenalee: EVEN TOMA IS LAUGHING I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW_

Allen and Fou wiped tears from their eyes and apologized to their friends. They tried keeping a straight face, but ended up giggling every so often. After they were excused to leave, they all went their separate ways back home. Allen collapsed in his bed and grinned to himself. He probably looked insane. If Cross were to see him..._wait..._Allen paused and walked downstairs and then into the basement and searched every room. _I haven't seen him since yesterday...where did he go?_ Allen shrugged, figuring that he would be back whenever. He did tend to disappear for a few days and come back for dinner or booze. Allen preferred to not think about what he did when he wasn't home. After once again falling on his bed, he took his phone out and clicked on Lavi's bubble after unlocking his phone.

_Allen: That. Was. Amazing._

_Lavi: I am amazing, aren't I? ;D_

_Allen: Yes._

_Lavi: :) _

_Allen: Anyways, I'm going to bed now...it's so late. _

_Lavi: ikr like 1...22 am holy shit I have work tomorrow. _

Allen paused and looked at the clock curiously. It read 1:22am...did that mean...?

_Allen: I don't want to freak you out or anything, but where do you live? I mean, we don't have different timezones...so_

_Lavi: I live in North Carolina, you? _

_Allen: o_o;;; that's surprisingly closer than I thought_

Allen wasn't the only one excited about this at the moment.

_Lavi: WHERE DO YOU LIVE TELL ME NAOW_

_Allen: xD Ohio. _

_Lavi: O_O DUDE! That's like only EIGHT hours away!_

_Allen: Yeah, I suppose so xP_

_Lavi: That is so cool. _

_Allen: I suppose..._

_Lavi: WE SHOULD MEET EACH OTHER IRL SOMETIME_

_Allen: Irl?_

_Lavi: In real life. Duh. xD_

_Allen: Uhh...don't you have college? I don't really have any funds to go anywhere..._

_Lavi: v~v once again, the miserable thing called life strikes us down_

_Allen: Of course...I could always go acquire the funds_

_Lavi: o^o?_

_Allen: :P_

_Lavi: Hug me I'm scared_

_Allen: Omg no_

_Lavi: Time is a wonderful thing :D_

_Allen: More like creepiest thing ever. And I thought my stalker was creepy, but that's on a whole new level._

_Lavi: ...you have a stalker?_

_Allen: More or less. No worries, though, he lives in Portugal. _

_Lavi: o-o;;;;;?_

_Allen: right? _

_Lavi: Anywaaaays, I have to get some sleep._

_Allen: Same here, goodnight Lavi :P_

_Lavi: Night, Alleeeeeen~_

Allen clicked his disturbingly bright screen off and laid his phone beside his pillow, closing his eyes. It'd been a long time since he was able to sleep peacefully. Ever since he met Lenalee and the others, that changed drastically. It was like his entire life lit up. He was so...happy. He'd never been so happy...not since Mana...and that was saying something. Yeah, he was happy around Fou and the others, but since they all had different lives and they didn't see each other as often as Allen would have hoped. So what if his best friends were online? He already knew what they looked like...what they liked...who they were. He knew nearly everything about them. _We should meet in real life sometime..._somehow, Lavi's voice echoed through Allen's head. He's only heard it a couple of times, but enough to be able to get an idea of what he sounds like. And now he was in Allen's head. _That would be fun...but it takes a lot more effort than that..._he thought, sighing.

To meet them in real life...Allen would be the happiest person in the world.

* * *

**Vira: Yay it's finally dooone. I took too long on this chapter...and it's not even as long as I wanted it to be ;n; sorry, I've been so busy lately getting ready for Colossalcon and working and sleeping and working and *sigh* I went to work at 10pm last night and haven't been to bed since *looks at the clock* it's 11am. I'm gonna die. Oh and I made Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Toma live in North Carolina and Allen live in Ohio because it's going to mostly be in his POV and I live in Ohio so it's easier to talk freely about it...I lived in North Carolina before, but I haven't been there in forever so I might fuck up something like state laws or something o-o;; In the beginning, I was thinking about making Allen live in England (because of his accent and he "used" to live in England) but then I realized I've never been to England or know the rules of it and I'd definitely fuck up then.**

**Tyki: Please get on with it.**

**Vira: -3- Anyyyywhoodles! I'd like to thank xxFall3n-Ang3lxx, Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad (kitteeehhhh you revieweddd, such happinesss and yeah I agree. Prissy does always have pictures of Syd-chan xD), CaptainoftheRirenShip (uwahhh another kitteh QuQ. And thank you, I try. ;3), Asuka Rae (thanks x3), dcdc123 (yayyy *heart*), VeridianSoul (you're welcome~! It was so much fun to write. It reminds me of 'the chat' so much...my babes...), Jui-Imouto-Chan (tanks ;u;), catspats31 (not really thanking you all that much, but the rules say that having _complete _chat as in no plot whatsoever is forbidden. The story is not a complete chat so ^u^ even if it was, I would not change it because it is perf and no admin has complained to me, so until one does, I will _not_ be changing it), CsillaDream (LOL SUMAN. Oh kitteh.), Pineapplebombgirl (I'm kinda thinking Lenalee is combined with Jessi-chan and I xD Jessi-chan's sexualness and my grammar naziness. I do plan on having more people added into it, but so far, I'm not sure, though I think Nami might be Toma since he barely goes in the chat and usually reacts quietly to everything xD), "Lost in a World of Idiots" (lol your name contradicts you. Yeah DEFINITELY not thanking YOU. "without attempt at plot" please read the story before you go spouting nonsense, please. The first half of the story was about Allen's life, the chat wasn't introduced later until later on), NoName-chan (All my kittehs are reviewing for the FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRRR xD QuQ makes me sooo happy. Star-chan's gonna kick your ass btw. ;D), SHIPPER OF ANIME, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Tyki: ...do you even breathe...?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Fou shouted at the top of her lungs and she threw Allen Walker's door open at seven o'clock in the morning. Now, usually, Allen was a morning person, but since he stayed up a little bit longer than usual last night, he was not prepared to deal with the morning sunlight so early. Perhaps another two hours would do him some good. "Dude, wake up. I added Shifu, Rikei, and Lou Fa to the chat by the way. Hope you don't mind. Hm, they did seem..." _What's she even talking about? Ugh, she'd kill me if she knew I wasn't listening. _Suddenly, it went quiet. Allen suspected this silence. "Aaaaalleeeeen~" She sang, walking around the bed towards the side he was facing. "Waaaake uuuuup."

"Don't wanna." Allen mumbled and turned to the other side.

"Stop being a lazy ass and get up."

"Mm." Allen mumbled back. She once again walked to the side he was facing with her phone in her hand.

"Hmm...would you get up if I said that I ran by McDonald's before I got here?" She laughed instantly when Allen sat up.

"Food?" Allen narrowed his eyes at the bright lights and stumbled over a few things to close his curtains. Fou just sat there dying on his bed. "Aren't you used to this by now...?" Allen mumbled, his eyes narrowing even further when he heard his phone vibrating.

Many times.

"What are they rambling about now...?" He questioned and picked his phone up, narrowing his eyes at the bright screen.

_Lavi: PFFT *keeps this for future reference*_

_Lenalee: Oh my god that is so precious_

_Kanda: wtf_

_Rikei: Haha, that's our Allen alright!_

...what?

_Allen: What happened I heard my name_

_Lenalee: You are too cute, Allen!_

_Allen: ...no e.e_

_Lavi: That was pretty funny_

_Allen: It's like 7 in the morning what are you guys even doing awake..._

_Lenalee: Watching a video of you I guess..._

_Allen: ...what..._

_Lenalee: ^^^look up_

Allen narrowed his eyes and scrolled up, only to see that Fou had been taking a video of him the entire time. He glared and looked up, seeing Fou on her phone. "I hate you." He grumbled.

_Fou sent a video_

_Allen: STOP DOING THAT _

_Lenalee: Pffffft_

_Lavi: xD_

_Toma: Fou why do you keep posting pictures and videos of Allen do you like him or something?_

_Fou: Allen's gay._

_Allen: I AM NOT_

_Fou: And in the closet_

_Allen: NO._

_Fou: Plus Lenalee said that he never posts pictures of himself here so I figured I'd do it for him! :D_

_Allen: You are a horrible person. _

"Where's the food?" Allen mumbled, getting up and leaving the room, following the scent.

"Follow your nose!" She replied from the bedroom, wondering why she even bothered saying anything if she knew that Allen was already doing that. Instead, she continued to message the others about Allen's abnormally large stomach. Allen was digging into the McDonald's bag, his mouth watering by the mere scent of the food. He ignored his buzzing phone and ate everything in a _timely_ manner. He didn't know why Fou always talked about him having a crazy stomach. He ate his food as fast as everyone else did. He just...ate a lot more in that period of time. The buzzing in his pocket was starting to get quite annoying, so he picked up his phone and narrowed his eyes at it, glaring at the messages.

_Toma: Not to be rude, but what IS Allen's sexuality anyways? In all seriousness.  
_

_Fou: Gay._

_Rikei: Gay._

_Shifu: Homosexual._

_Lou Fa: ...*slow shrug* _

_Lenalee: Welp._

_Allen: ACTUALLY I'm PANsexual._

_Lavi: ...you like bread?_

_Allen: ..._

_Fou: PFFFFFFT_

_Allen: In all honestly, I was expecting pans, but bread?  
_

_Lavi: Isn't pan French for bread or something? I didn't know you liked bread, Allen._

_Allen: -_-_

_Lenalee: What is pan, might I ask?_

_Shifu: Pansexuality is the attraction to any or no particular gender. Aka, Female, Male, Trans, Gender-fluid._

_Lavi: So he loves everyone? Damn. Looks like I got some competition, eh? ;P_

_Allen: WHAT_

_Fou: LOL _

_Toma: ...did I miss something?_

_Lenalee: Nah. Lavi's just being his usual flirty self._

Allen put his phone down with a sigh. He was beginning to think Lavi as a womanizer. He didn't really like womanizers for two reasons. One: it was just a bad thing in general to take a lot of girls out on dates and not focus on one at a time and two: Cross. He didn't want to dislike Lavi for this, but he was starting to think that maybe Lavi needed to chill his hormones. His attention focused on his phone, which was going nuts yet again.

_Lenalee: I think Allen should rate us since he likes all genders! Then maybe we can find him someone!_

_Allen: What._

_Rikei: XD_

_Allen: What is going on?_

_Fou: Do you never read the conversation before you join in?_

_Allen: I used to. Then I realized that that takes about half an hour sometimes. _

_Fou: XD_

_Allen: Now, can someone explain?_

_Lavi: OOOOOOOHHHH ALLEN RATE ME PLS_

_Lenalee: Please*_

_Allen: No._

_Lavi: *pouts* whyyyyy_

_Allen: Because your ego doesn't need to go any higher. _

_Lavi: ARE YOU InSISTING THAT YOuR RATING WILL BE HIGH BECAUSE I'M HOT THEREFORE MY EGO WILL BE HIGH BECAUSE HAHA YOU THINK I'M HOT_

_Allen: Lavi.  
_

_Lavi: Yis? c:_

_Allen: Chill._

_Lenalee: XDDD_

_Lenalee: What about me, Allen?! x'D _

_Allen: 8 1/2_

_Fou: LOOOOOL  
_

_Lavi: D:!_

_Rikei: Eyyyyyy_

_Allen: Hmm 8_

_Rikei: EYYYYY THAT'S HIGHER THAN I EXPECTED THAAAANKS_

_Toma: What did I just walk into..._

_Allen: Sorry, Toma. 4. _

Allen could _hear_ Fou snort from _upstairs. _

_Toma: uh...thanks?_

_Allen: :)_

_Kanda: You're fucking stupid, beansprout_

_Allen: Actually, I'd give you a 9. _

_Lenalee: WHOA_

_Lavi: What about meeeeeeee Dx_

_Lenalee: Damn. Kanda's more attractive than I am. I need to work on this._

_Fou: Don't even want to know my rating if girly boy over here is that high_

_Kanda: Fuck all of you._

_Fou: Whore._

_Lavi: What  
_

_Lavi: About_

_Lavi: Meeeeeeee_

_Allen: Nope._

_Lavi: D':_

"Hey, Allen! Wanna go to the fair?"

Allen blinked and put his phone down slowly.

"There's a fair today?"

"Yep!"

"I don't see why not. What time does it start?"

"About ten."

They both looked over at the oven clock. It was only about seven thirty. They then exchanged looks. "Nap time?" Allen questioned. Fou nodded. This happened often, actually. Even if Allen had just now woke up, if they didn't really feel like doing anything until a certain time, they'd take a nap until they woke up for that designated time.

Nap time only lasted for an hour since they both woke up to his phone buzzing like crazy.

"_Dude_. Answer your phone." Fou growled. Allen groaned in response and rolled over, grabbing his phone. "Stay on your side of the bed." She grumbled, kicking him. Allen stuck his tongue out at her before sliding his thumb across the screen.

"Hello?"

Allen was instantly awake, when the mysterious person, a woman named Klaud, told him that he was being called for his application from three days ago. He stood up and walked out of the room. Fou noticed this and watched him from the room. He looked...a bit excited...and happy. She snorted and checked the chat.

_Lenalee: It's deadly quiet in here. _

_Fou: Allen and I took a nap. _

_Lenalee: A nap?_

_Fou: Yeah. Cause we're going to a fair later. It's a pleasant way to kill time._

_Lavi: I can tell you a few other pleasant ways to kill time ;D_

_Lenalee: *rolls eyes* _

_Fou: Nor Allen or I am sexting you, Lavi._

_Lavi: O.O_

_Fou: Ah. He's coming back._

"Guess who just got a joooob? Well, it's not really official or anything. But I'm pretty confident." Allen grinned. Fou's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Dude, _nice. _Where at?"

"The BP down the road. I can't drive so."

"You mean the BP across from where I work?"

Allen blinked.

"Oh yeah...there is a Taco Bell right there isn't there?" Fou gave him the cheesiest grin. "Great." Allen huffed. "I'm going to have to deal with you, aren't I?"

"Heeeell yeah. Think about it this way, when I come to visit you, I'll be bringing food with me." She winked. Allen thought about that for a moment.

"I think I can deal with that."

"There is no _can_, you _will._"

"I honestly don't think I really have a choice in this matter."

"You don't." She smirked and hopped off the bed. "Now that the both of us are fully awake and..." she paused to check her phone, "...it's only eight thirty, that leaves us with an hour and a half before the fair. Perhaps we should sneak the others out of college and hang out?"

"That isn't good for their education." Allen pointed out.

"College is stupid." She grumbled, kicking a stray pillow.

"I'm not sure whether to agree with you or not. In all honesty it just seems like an expensive way to get a better job."

"Because that _is_ what college means." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure if you just live with a few other people, you don't really need to have a big fancy-shmancy job."

"But if you live with a few other people, you won't get any privacy, Fou." Allen replied.

"Who needs privacy?"

"Um. Everyone. What if in the middle of your changing, Rikei slammed your door open to ask you something?"

"One: who ever said I'd be living with him and two: so what? They're _just_ boobs." Allen face palmed. "Not to mention, he's in some science thing, am I right? He's had to see them in textbooks and all that. Not to mention there's porn."

"Fou, that's different. He's going to see his best friend naked and I'm pretty sure it'd be awkward for him."

She just shrugged. Allen sighed in response. He forgot how uncaring this girl could be about her body. Not that she'd go showing it off to everyone, but she just didn't care if it were her friends. In fact, she'd tried dressing in front of him one day...of course, he wouldn't have any of it and left the room. Privacy just didn't seem to occur to her unless she was around strangers. Even then he still questioned it.

"Hey, Allen, wanna go to a con sometime?" She suddenly questioned out of nowhere. Allen narrowed his eyes and looked at her strangely.

"Since when are you interested in conventions?"

"Uh, since I'm the best gamer in the world. Not all conventions are about your whole Japanese thing."

"You watch those 'Japanese things' too, you know." Allen snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," she said dismissively before her eyes lit up, "we can even cosplay! Together! From an anime we both know though."

"What about the others? I don't want to leave them out of it...if we do this anyways."

"They've probably got college."

"We can still ask...wait, when are you planning on going anyways?"

"You mean: when are _we_ planning on going," she corrected, "and, if we're cosplaying, I was thinking sometime January next year. There's this huge convention called _Ohayocon_."

"That...wait, Ohio as in the state, or Ohayo as in the greeting?"

"Greeting." She replied shortly, before continuing on why they should go to that one, "I'm thinking one that's a bit far away. Knowing you, you'll probably want to _buy_ your cosplay since you can't really make anything. I can't either, so I'll also be buying mine...but one: you need to work in order to accumulate some mula, two: we need to prepare for it. Other than cosplay, we'll need to save up for a hotel-motel thing and maybe some snacks too."

"That...isn't a bad plan, actually. If I am hired, then that'll give me time. I still think we should ask the others though."

"Ugh _fine_ we will. Right now, we need to decide on which anime we're cosplaying from." The orange-haired girl was suddenly excited about this topic.

"Well, considering you've only watched three animes, this isn't going to be hard."

She smacked him for that one.

"So, you've watched Ouran, InuYasha, and...Tokyo Ghoul?"

"OOOOOH I WANNA DO TOKYO GHOUL!" She said suddenly, clapping her hands together excitedly. Allen sighed, he had a feeling she'd want to do that one. It was quite popular lately, along with Attack on Titan, considering that the plot was very confusing if you compared the manga and the anime together. Fou didn't read manga though, so they'd definitely be cosplaying from the anime. The differences between those two would be that it almost seemed like everyone had black hair in the manga when really their hair was purple. It didn't bother him that much though.

"Okay, step one: chill, step two: decide on your character."

"Hmm..." She hummed in thought, browsing through her favorite characters in her head. "Either Rize or Touka. I don't want to do all that binding junk. Considering your favorite character is Kaneki, maybe doing Rize would be too creepy." Allen nodded in agreement. "So, Touka it is. Are you going to be doing black hair Kaneki or?"

"Black hair." Allen replied before she could have the idea of him not even wearing a wig since his hair was perfect for the other Kaneki. Fou hummed to herself.

"In that case, you probably won't even need to buy any cosplay. You could either wear regular clothes, or you could do the Anteiku version and I'm pretty sure you already have all you need for that. So all you'd need is an eye patch and a wig...that's not really expensive either."

"Well, if I do Anteiku, then you have to do Anteiku." Allen mumbled.

"Yep! In that case, I'm gonna need to borrow some of your clothes."

"I don't have any dark brown skirts."

"I said _some." _She grumbled, grabbing his cheek. Allen smacked her hand away, rubbing his cheek with a pout. Allen grabbed his phone to check the chat and Fou snatched hers immediately and began typing.

_Lenalee: I think cosplaying would be fun._

_Kanda: It sounds stupid. Who'd want to dress up as someone else_

_Lavi: Uh, people who like the anime/game/thing?_

_Fou: SPEAKING OF Allen and I are totally cosplaying and going to a con next year._

_Lenalee: WHAAAAAAT WHY DIDN'T I HEAR ABOUT THIS!?_

_Allen: Because it was just decided on a few minutes ago. Fou's just really excited and figured she should tell you first._

_Lenalee: What anime?_

_Allen: Considering she's only seen three, it's Tokyo Ghoul_

_Lenalee: :O! _

_Lavi: Eyyyy I've seen that! Lenalee made me watch it with her._

_Lenalee: Don't listen to him, he wanted to watch an anime AND he cried straight through the ending ;P _

_Lavi: DID NOT_

_Lenalee: *rolls eyes* you SO did. _

_Lavi: QnQ it was sad. Why do all my favorite characters die?_

_Fou: You liked Hide?_

_Lavi: I STILL LIKE HIM DON'T USE PAST TENSE ;A;_

_Fou: xDDDD I'm going to cosplay Touka and Allen is cosplaying Kaneki. We're doing the Anteiku version! :D _

_Lenalee: Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun, what about Rikei, Shifu, and Lou Fa?_

_Fou: They're in classes right now, so I haven't talked with them yet._

_Lenalee: I want to cosplay Hinami. _

_Fou: DO IT _

_Lenalee: okay xD I think Lavi should cosplay Hide._

_Lavi: THat sounds AWESOME! I'M GOnNA DO IT! _

_Allen: ...right. _

_Lenalee: ;D _

_Lavi: I think I missed something..._

_Allen: Nah. _

_Lenalee: I ship Hide and Kaneki :DDD_

_Lavi: ...O.o_

_Lenalee: Allen does too :DDD_

_Fou: xD You totally planned for this. _

_Lenalee: Nah ;D _

Allen sighed before brushing it off. It's not like he'd actually _see_ Lavi when he cosplayed anyways. Unless Fou decided to Skype him while they were at the con, which didn't seem likely since she'd probably want to go around and take pictures of people and buy anime merchandise so she could fit in as an Otaku. She'd probably want to go see a lot of panels as well. Still, the idea of actually going to a con seemed...really fun. He'd never been to one before, mostly because all he used to do was watch anime, read manga, and go to school besides the occasional outing with Fou and the others. Maybe the others could come with and they could do a cosplay group...that'd be really fun.

He had to admit, he was getting pretty excited.

* * *

**This isn't good. I'm getting into Tokyo Ghoul...despite that the plot super confuses me...and there are holes everywhere in the manga. That isn't the only reason I haven't been updating though. Let's see...I read the manga in two days...went over to a certain friend's house *cough cough* and then watched the anime when I realized oh hey. Touka and Ayato have purple hair. I thought they had black hair, but it's actually a dark purple...*SIGH* when I came home, I made my step father watch an episode of Supernatural and then I bought the two seasons of Tokyo Ghoul on Amazon Prime Video thingy and watched the entire thing last night whilst drenching my face in tears. Yeah. It's bad. Mostly the reason for not updating though is work. That's probably going to be getting in the way of my writing a lot since I sleep until I have to get ready for work...I stayed up until four this morning and woke up around three in the afternoon, went back to sleep, and then woke back up at five and decided I should at least finish this chapter and update my crossover and FCFC (Four's a Company, Five's a Crowd) to satisfy you all. Woo. I actually ship Hide and Kaneki so hard O^O I mean, I _do_ ship Tsukiyama and Kaneki as well as Ayato and Kaneki, but Hide and Kaneki-**

**Tyki: Okay. Shut up and get on with it.**

**Right so, anyways, I'd like to thank CaptainoftheRirenShip (muahaha yes), Lead Potato, Usagi-Twins (I _did_ tell you about this...you just weren't in the chat at the time...), Kelly M. Black, xXPhantomXx (ahhh thank you!), CsillaDream (^^ indeed! Makes you want to go see them...if you can drive...which I can't...), banapples2018, Twistedmind64 (muahaha I am proud of myself for that!) for reviewing and all of you who have favorited and followed this story! **


End file.
